


It's Really Happening

by ohthedestiel



Series: Chuck 2:54 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Birthgiving?, Castiel Fixes Things, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Dean Freaks Out, Dean's Soul, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Not in the traditional sense, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Uncle Gabriel, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedestiel/pseuds/ohthedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe helps Dean give birth. Yeah... that's about it. And there is some funny Sam bitching about Dean's 'pregnancy probs'. Anyway, this is part four in a series (which is why the summary might not make sense) Read it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the plot/dialogue. All characters belong to SPN and the CW.

In the couple months since Cas decided to take up permanent residence in the bunker, Sam had taken to wearing headphones. A lot. If it wasn't the weird, loud, obnoxious sex noises coming from their room, (God, why are these walls so thin?) it was Dean bitching and moaning about what Sam had dubbed his 'pregnancy probs'. ' _Saaaaaam_ , I need you to go get some pie, I'm craving it.' ' _No_ , Cas can't go because the baby needs to be in close proximity to grace.' ' _Saaaaaam,_ get your shit up off the floor, I'm not your damn maid.' ' _Saaaaaaam,_ get off that fuckin' laptop and hand me a pillow, my back hurts.' He didn't even have a baby bump!  _How_ in the hell is his back hurting when the kid is growing as a light thing on his soul, not even in his freaking body? God, Sam was so ready for his little niece or nephew to come out so Dean couldn't use it as an excuse not to get off his lazy ass.

About the time this was going through Sam's mind, in his own room, his brother was feeling a searing pain in his chest. It had been ongoing since the previous night, but as time went on, it got to the point were Dean was pretty sure he knew what a heart attack must feel like.

"Shit!" He yelled, when a burst of pain ripped through his chest so intense that it brought the hunter to his knees. Cas appeared at that moment, flying in the span of nanoseconds to his mate from the kitchen after hearing his shout. He then saw Dean's soul with his angelic vision. It was radiant, aglow with the nephilm clinging to it.

"Dean," Cas said, "I think it's time."

Just as he said this, Sam burst into the room, and promptly burst back out, feeling that he should give them their alone time.

"Time?" Dean asked, in a slightly panicked voice. "Time for the baby to come? Cas, Cas it can't be! We're not ready!  _I'm_ not ready! We don't have anything, we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow, we were supposed to have another week! What happened to anoth-" Dean stopped mid-sentence, as another wave of excruciating pain bolted through his chest. The only other thing he could feel, the only thing he could concentrate on as he grit his teeth, fighting not to cry out, was Castiel's hands on his shoulders. He hadn't noticed when Cas sunk to his knees in front on him, but Dean realized he must have at some point during his hysterical meltdown, because suddenly he was looking into the blue eyes of the love of his life. Cas must have mojoed some of the pain away, because then Dean could think again. Once his hunter's eyes were clear, and Cas felt that Dean would really hear and understand him, the angel spoke.

"Dean. We are ready. I promise you, we will go through this together, and once the child has come into the world we will go shopping for the things we need. I know you're nervous. I am as well. In all my millennia of existence, I have had no experience dealing with fledglings. But, I  _know_ that we can do it. And we have Sam, Gabriel, Jody, and Charlie to call on to help. It will be okay. Now, I need to call Gabriel, because I believe your time has come, and I know next to nothing 'bout birthin' no babies."

Through the pain, (which was just kind of a dull ache in the background at this point) Dean laughed.

"Cas, who let you watch  _Gone With The Wind_?"

"I hoped that would make you laugh." Cas snickered, "And for your information, I watched it on it's opening night. I found that it did not accurately portray the Civil War, although the Antebellum South was spot on."

It was about this moment when Dean decided that this would top the top ten weirdest days of his life, which was saying something. Here he was, about to give birth (!) to a half-angel (!), half-human baby, while his angel (!) boyfriend (!) was quoting  _Gone With The Wind,_ and talking about its anachronisms to the actual Civil War. Jesus. And then, to top it all off, Gabriel the Archangel decided to pop in.

"Alright boys, lets get this show on the road!"

"What do I do, Gabriel?" Dean huffed out, "How do I do this?"

" _You,_ my friend, don't have to do anything. Cas, be a lamb and put him to sleep for me?" At Dean's incredulous look, Gabriel added, "unless, of course, your dumbass over here wants to be  _awake_ for the terrifyingly horrendous pain of having something  _extracted_ from his  _soul._ "

"Dean." Cas said, extending a hand towards the hunter, who had been moved to lying on a cot Gabe had mojoed into the middle of the room, "I'd trust him on this."

"Fine, put me under. But I better be awake the second I'm patched up again."

"Of course."

* * *

 

After making sure Dean was sleeping, Gabriel turned to his brother.

"So, Cas, names?"

"We've decided on Mary Jo for a girl, and Aaron Robert for a boy."

"Nice. Y'know, I talked to John and Mary Winchester in their heaven. Told them they're gonna be grandparents. It was kinda hard to explain, and I'm still not sure John's on board with the fact that you are a dude, and therefore for all intents and purposes, his son is bisexual. But Mary's overjoyed. I'm sure she'll be even more excited when I tell her the name."

"Did you see Bobby Singer?"

"Yep, saw old 'idjit' with his wife. He's excited too, even though he tries to hide it with his manly gruffness. I think the name'll be just the thing to break him down though." He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. "Look, small talk aside, this may be a little traumatic for you. I'm going to have to reach into the deepest depths of Dean's soul to get the nephilm. I know that that is a very intimate thing, and I'm not taking it lightly, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not trying to infringe on your claim."

"I know you would never do such a thing, Gabriel."

"Yeah, you  _know_ that, but when you see me actually doing it, your 'protect mate at all cost' instincts may take over. You can't let them."

"I will try."

Gabriel then steeled himself, and reached into Dean. Once he established a physical connection with the hunter's soul, he could actually  _see_ it on a different plane. He understood what Cas had been going on about for the past few years, Dean's soul was  _bright._ He immediately spotted the nephilim. In its current form, it looked like a ball of fire, but Gabriel knew that it had no intentions of harming him or anyone else. What Gabriel hadn't counted on; however, was a second fireball, so close to the first that of course he and Cas had misinterpreted it as one. He grabbed both, and withdrew from the Winchester, the fireballs in his arms. Once he got back to the physical plane, he was holding two beacons of brilliant light, and Castiel's astonished face was something he would not forget for a very long time.

"T-two?" Cas stammered.

"Yep. You wanna take 'em?" Gabe asked.

"I- yes. Yes I would like to hold them."

Gabe handed Cas his babies, and as they touched their father, their vessels began to form. Within a few minutes in their shocked father's arms, what had recently been two balls of holy fire became two human(ish) babies. One was a boy, Aaron, with a shock of jet black hair and grassy green eyes, and the other, Mary Jo, was a vision, with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The two seemed to share a mixture of their parent's features, but it was difficult to tell since they were so young. They were about the size of a normal month-old human baby, and the reason Cas would describe them as human- _like_ was because of the small jet black wings protruding from both of their backs.

"Gabriel, will you wake Dean for me? I seem to be out of hands."

"Of course, little bro, of course."

Gabriel woke Dean, and then disappeared, presumably to tell the good news to the Winchester relatives and friends in Heaven.

"Cas?" Dean groggily asked.

"I'm here Dean. And so are they."

" _They?"_ Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. We have a Mary Jo and an Aaron." Cas handed Dean the babies. The awed look on Dean's face as he gazed at his children was magnificent.

"They have wings?"

"Yes, they're visible because the children are too young to know how to hide them from this plane of existence. In time, they will learn."

"They're kinda big too, aren't they?"

"This is just the age their vessels took. I believe they have a nice mix of both of our desirable traits, don't you?"

"Yeah Cas. They're beautiful. Hey, go get Sam, I'd yell, but I don't wanna freak 'em out."

A few minutes later, Samsquatch came into the room.

"They're twins?" He asked, craning his head a little to get a better look at them. "They have wings?"

"Yep Sammy. I'm just not questioning it." Dean said.

"They look like you guys, they're really something." Sam said.

"You wanna hold one?"

"Sure." Sam said, then he paused. "What are their names?"

"This here that I'm handing to you is Aaron Robert," Dean said, gently giving the raven-haired child to Sam. "And this little beauty is Mary Jo."

"Wow" Sam said, getting the same awestricken look in his eye as the others.

"I know." Echoed Cas and Dean.

A/N: There is more coming! I plan on doing some of Gabriel talking to the people in heaven, (and maybe setting up a way for them to see our favorite little nephilm hmm?(; ) Cas and Dean going baby shopping, LOTS of Cas Dean and babies stuff, and some more Sammy. I also want to bring in Jody and Charlie! Hope y'all like, and thanks for reading!


End file.
